


Samsquatchs Are Sweet

by Allyaneedislove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyaneedislove/pseuds/Allyaneedislove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Sabriel fic. No spoilers just a cute fluffy one-shot. Warning for potty mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samsquatchs Are Sweet

Title: Samsquatchs Are Sweet

Parings: Sabriel, backround Destiel

Rating: PG-13 for potty mouths

Warnings: Extremly fluffy

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural but if I did, Sam and Dean would live apple pie lives dating their respecting angels.

 

His eyes burned. Well, not literally. Nope. He just walked in on his brother and Castiel going at it like two rabbits. Sam thinks he could, or should, have gone his entire life without seeing his brother's ass and the angel moaning Dean's name. Yup. This is typical Dean Winchester behavior. He's going to have a little talk with his brother tomorrow when they visit Bobby. Speaking of Bobby, Sam decides to call Bobby to discuss anything to get his mind off of the image branded into his mind.

"Hey Bobby, it's Sam!"

"I know that idjit!" Sam snorts, Bobby always straight to the point.

"Well I just walked in on Dean and Cas."

"Well boo hoo. Why you callin' me? Does it look like I wanna talk about your feelings Sam? I don't think so."

"Now Bobby I just need to talk to you. I mean yeah it's about time Dean actually does more to Castiel than just eye-fucking him like usual. I mean that was just getting annoying." 

"Like you're one to talk!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Now I ain't no idjit. I know you've been just as bad as your brother with that archangel turned trickster."

"I AM NOT!! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT BOBBY?"

"HEY DON'T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME BOY! YOU'RE JUST A SMARTER IDJIT OF YOUR BROTHER THAT'S ALL YOU TWO DO. YOU CAN CUT THE SEXUAL TENSION IN THE ROOM AND YOU GOT YOURSELF A TEN POUND STEAK."

"Look Bobby I'm sorry for getting mad at you. But there is nothing going on between me and Gabriel. I mean he is a good friend to me but he killed Dean over a thousand times and trapped me in a time loop and us in TV Land. The son of a bitch wanted us to say yes to Michael and Lucifer. We haven't killed him yet because of Cas--" 

Just then said short man popped into the motel room with giant chocolate bar. Seriously he should be fat with all the chocolate he eats. He's wiggeling his eyebrows suggestively. 

"Hey Samsquatch. I heard that men and women all say that Samsquatches are sweet. I just came to see if that was true."

"Gabriel what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing I heard your conversation with Bobby on the phone. I could tell you were lying. You totally want me! Huh, don't cha Sammy?"

Sam throws Gabriel against the wall behind Sam and crushes their lips together in a bone-crushing, hungry kiss. The shorter man stands on his tippy toes to reach Sam's mouth better. They rush to the bed never breaking the kiss all the while pulling each other's clothes off. The back of Gabe's knees hit the edge of the bed and they both fall down with Sam landing on top. They both pull away when the need for oxygen becomes a problem. 

"Ya know Sammy, those people were right. Samsquatchs are sweet, but you're the sweetest."

"I love you Gabriel."

"I love you too Sammy." Gabriel leans in for another kiss. Just as their lips were about to touch the door bangs open.

"Hey Sam-- WHAT IN THE HELL? OH MY GOD MY EYES. AHHH CAS SAVE ME!"

Sam and Gabriel snort until Gabriel says "What can I say Dean-o, Samsquatches are sweet!" That caused Sam to full on belly laugh, his laughter vibrating onto Gabriel's body.

A/N: Alright my first Sabriel fic. Let me know what you guys think. Please review!


End file.
